It isn't Impossible
by KatieBaby86
Summary: Set after the coin toss... What happens in the magical world of London as Harm and Mac start their new lives. - Complete -unless you can convince me otherwise!


**AN: I've been bed-ridden with a horrible bug for a few weeks now and have been reliving my love of JAG and the whole Harm/Mac saga. I had to write out some of the things my feverish brain was suggesting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me - I just borrowed the characters for a while.**

I watched the water pass beneath me, thousands of feet below, and I suddenly felt so alone. I knew this was only temporary, but it still hurt. She had to tie up all the loose ends before they could be back together, but it still hurts. Nothing had prepared him for how hard it was to leave her at Dulles. He reclined his seat and closed his eyes. He could still feel her hands on his waist and her lips on his. It had been a rollercoster. The last 24 hours had proved to him how much he had been missing out on because of his own stupidity, his own reluctance to let go. After the coin toss last night, he'd spoken with the General. He'd managed to get him to put in the paperwork for a few things without raising Mac's suspicions. She'd find out soon enough, but for now, he wanted just wanted her to wrap things up as quickly as possible and join him in London.

Mattie was sweating it out in the physio session. She knew she needed the physio to sign off on her progress if she was going to join Harm as soon as possible. She smiled at the woman sitting in the corner of the room watching.

"You're doing well. Keep going." Mattie grinned. She wish she'd known this incredible woman better before Harm left her here to look after her. But that was irrelevant now. She had the rest of her life to get to know this woman who had stolen her "father's" heart. From the moment she'd waltzed into the courtroom and secured Harm's guardianship, Mattie knew there was something with this woman that would never end. Mattie struggled, walking one more lap around the room with the help of the crutches, before dropping into the chair.

"So Dr, when can I go to London?" Mac laughed at Mattie's determination.

"He'll be waiting when you're ready, Mattie. And I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"I know, but I still want to go."

"Mattie, if you keep this progress, you'll be cleared to fly within the fortnight." Mac grinned at the girl who pushed herself out of the chair and threw herself into Mac's arms.

"You'll get to see your sailor!"

"We'll get to see our Sailor, Mattie."

"So, what did the physio say?"

"Perhaps Mattie should tell you herself. How's the new digs looking?"

"Not too bad. I can't wait for you to see the place. It's empty without you here." Mac laughed into the phone. It was a sound he missed.

"Its not like you even know what it's like to live with me, Flyboy."

"No, but I desperately want to find out. What are my girls up to tonight?"

"Missing their Sailor. Do you want to talk to your daughter?"

The next two weeks went at snails pace. Harm continued to unpack the house. Both his and Mac's boxes had begun to arrive and Harm was enjoying seeing both their houses meld into one. He knew that Mac was busy helping Mattie in her recovery as well as packing up the last of their possessions. Nothing would make him happier than having his girls with him again. It had been nearly four weeks since that tearful goodbye at Dulles. Finally he'd be seeing his girls within the week. Mac had been cagey about when their flight was to arrive. He knew that someone had to know, but they were all keeping quiet. Jen had been especially secretive of late. Once that coin fell, Jen had immediately asked if she could come to London. She knew that she was on a good wicket with her JAG family and couldn't imagine that family without the Captain and Colonel.

"Jen, any word on the Hendrik case?"

"I'm expecting a report to come in within the next hour, Sir. Sir, if I may, how's everything going setting up the house?"

"Almost done. Just waiting for a few boxes to arrive, and of course, my girls, and them we're all set. Once Mac and Mattie arrive, you must come and see the place." Harm had wasted no time in finding a permanent home for them. He'd made sure that the house was suitable for Mattie, no matter what the outcome of this accident was. It was perfect for them. A charming 4 bedroom apartment, overlooking the park. Everything was perfect in his eyes. Jen looked at her watch. 1500.

"You had a lunch meeting today didn't you?" Harm asked. "How did it go? Anything to report back?"

"No sir, and yes, once everyone's settled, I'd love to come for dinner. What about tonight?" Harm's head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I let them in at about 1205 so I'd say they'd be well and truly settled in by now. So what do you say I bring over dinner for Mattie tonight and you and the Colonel can spend tonight together? I've made dinner reservations for you at…" Harm had already grabbed his cover and briefcase and was running out of the bullpen faster than Jen had ever seen him move.

Harm pushed the door open and raced into the apartment. After 4 weeks apart, he wanted nothing more than to hug his daughter and kiss his fiancé. The apartment was quiet. The only sign of them was their bags lying in the middle of the room. He picked up his phone.

"Jen, where were they going?"

"To get a movie, Dad." Harm froze. He knew that voice anywhere.

"I'll call you back." Slowly turning on his heel, Harm ended the call and was face to face with his girls, Mattie standing uneasily on crutches. She was so much more mobile than last time he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Holding her close to his body, Harm reached down and gently kissed his fiancé.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you. Jen managed to get your key and let us in. We thought it would be fun." Harm gently deposited Mattie on the couch before turning his attentions back to Mac.

"It worked," he whispered as he kissed her and pulled her closer.

Harm smiled as he pushed the wheelchair back into the apartment. Spending the afternoon with his girls had been the most amazing feeling in the world. Mac couldn't keep her hands off him and he struggled not to embarrass himself in front of his daughter. Nothing was going to keep them apart again.

"Go get ready Mac, I'm taking you out," Harm muttered against her lips as he shoved her gently towards the bedroom with his hip.

"What about Mattie?"

"Jen's coming over. Now go Ninja girl." Mac reached up and kissed him before heading out of the room. Once he was sure she was out of ear shot, he grinned at Mattie and reached into the cupboard that the TV was sat on. "Mattie, I need some advice."

"Anything Dad." Harm had never got used to her calling him that, but he loved it nonetheless. Harm opened a small box and presented it to Mattie.

"Will she like it?" Mattie grinned.

"She'll love it!" Harm reached into the cupboard and pulled out another box and handed it to her. Inside was a silver chain with a miniature version of Mac's ring on it.

"That one's for you. Just because I'm marrying Mac, doesn't mean you'll ever be second in my eyes. You'll always be my daughter. Our daughter." Mac found them giggling on the couch 10 minutes later. Mattie's necklace was hidden underneath her top and the box once again hidden. Harm had the smaller box secreted in the pocket of his coat by the door. He looked up and his jaw hit the floor as Mac emerged from their bedroom. Mac twirled.

"Like what you see Sailor?" Mattie laughed at her father's inability to respond. Mac raised an eyebrow. Harm was off the couch in seconds and enveloping her in his arms, raining kisses over her face.

"What did I do to deserve you? My beautiful Marine."

"Go and get changed."

Mac lay in bed, watching the morning light dance off the rock on her left hand. She had had a dopey love sick look on her face ever since that last night in McMurphy's. Nothing could make it fade. She jumped as she felt water droplets falling on her face.

"You're still wet Sailor! Off the bed!" she giggled as Harm, fresh from the shower, launched himself onto the bed beside her. He pulled her into his wet body and she laughed. 'I suppose that's one way to get me out of bed!'

"Get up. We need to be at Heathrow in an hour."

"58 minutes and 16 seconds."

Harm, Mattie and Mac waited patiently in the arrivals lounge waiting for the flight from DC to clear customs. Outside, the snow fell softly on Christmas trees. Fairy lights broke the cold wintery feel. Mac wrapped her arms tightly around her Sailor's waist. She held her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they watched the doors. They heard them well before they saw them. Their god-children running through the lounge to meet the couple that had been such an important part of their early lives. Behind them were Bud and Harriet, and Harm's parents. Frank and Trish smiled as they saw Harm happily engage with his godchildren, his fiancé by his side. This was what they'd always wanted for him. Hand in hand, Harm and Mac led the group out to the carpark. Two minivans waited patiently for them to load the luggage before Mac drove the Roberts back to their place and Harm and Mattie drove Frank and Trish to the hotel to deposit their luggage before joining the others at their home.

Midnight mass felt like it did back in DC. Their first Christmas away from the States, but they were surrounded by friends and family and were eternally grateful for them. Mac and Harm lay cuddled in bed, relishing the sounds of their full house. Little AJ rushed through their bedroom door and launched himself onto his godfather.

"Guess what? He found us!" Harm laughed at the enthusiasm of the little man as he repositioned him so that he lay between him and Mac.

"Do you think Santa remembered what you asked for?"

"Mum says I have to wait until everyone's awake before I can find out. What did you ask for?"

"I've got everything I want right here buddy." Harm smiled at his new wife. Christmas Eve had always seemed like the perfect time to get married. The fact that it meant that they got to spend their first Christmas away with those they loved most in the world was a bonus.

"AJ?" Harriet's voice could be heard coming down the hall, looking for her eldest. "Oh my, Sir, Ma'am, I'm so sorry!"

"Harriet, it's fine. And drop the ranks, it's Christmas and you're guests in our home," Mac said smiling. "And besides, Harm has to get used to early morning wake up calls from little people."

"What?" Harm asked, sitting up quickly.

"4% isn't impossible, just defies the odds."

As the children ran around ripping wrapping paper off their presents, Harm sat with Mac on his lap, his hands placed protectively over her stomach. Nothing could make this day better. Mattie was walking almost unassisted now, his parents were there, his best friend and godchildren were with them, and the house was full of noise and chaos. It was perfect.


End file.
